The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) named ‘FL98-423’. ‘FL98-423’ is a blueberry clone distinguished by its low chilling requirement, vigorous, upright bush, and very large, sweet, firm berries that ripen from early-February through late-March when grown under evergreen conditions. Several hundred plants of ‘FL98-423’ have been propagated by softwood stem cuttings in Gainesville, Fla. USA and near Lalla Mimouna, Morocco, and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant. Contrast is made to ‘Snowchaser’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,503), an important variety worldwide for evergreen production. The claimed plant is important because it has more upright growth and is less susceptible to fungal diseases than ‘Snowchaser’. ‘FL98-423’ also has larger, firmer, and sweeter, low-acid fruit than ‘Snowchaser’ during a similar maturity period.
‘FL98-423’ originated as a seedling from a cross between ‘FL95-52’ (unpatented) as the female (seed) parent and ‘Santa Fe’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,788) as the male (pollen) parent. This cross was made as part of a breeding program in a greenhouse in Gainesville, Fla. USA, in February 1995. The seedling was planted in a high-density field nursery in May 1996, and the first fruit were evaluated in April 1997. After the second year of fruiting in the field, in the spring of 1998, ‘FL98-423’ was asexually propagated by softwood stem cuttings in Citra, Fla., and an experimental 15-plant test plot was established as part of a variety test in Windsor, Fla. USA, in January 1999. Based on the growth, yield, and fruit quality of this plot, ‘FL98-423’ was repropagated by softwood stem cuttings and experimental test plots ranging from 50 to several hundred plants were established in Windsor, Fla. USA and near Lalla Mimouna, Morocco. These plots have been observed during flowering and ripening each year, and no mutations or off-type plants have been observed.
‘FL98-423’ differs from the proprietary parent ‘FL95-52’ (unpatented) in that ‘FL98-423’ has a greater tendency toward evergreeness and larger fruit. ‘FL98-423’ differs from the parent ‘Santa Fe’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,788) in that ‘FL98-423’ has a greater tendency toward evergreeness and has larger fruit. ‘FL98-423’ differs from the commercial variety ‘Snowchaser’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,503), an important variety planted worldwide for early production, in that ‘FL98-423’ has more upright growth and is less susceptible to Botrytis fruit rot and powdery mildew (Microsphaera vaccinia) than ‘Snowchaser’. ‘FL98-423’ also has larger, firmer, and sweeter, low-acid fruit than ‘Snowchaser’ during a similar maturity period.